Aizawa'sProblemKids
by Born2Ship
Summary: Class 1-A makes a Tiktok suggestions are welcome
1. The very bad(great) idea

Mina comes running into the dorms yelling. "GUUUYYYYSSSSS! I GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER!~" Todoroki, who _was_ reading peacefully, looks up at her as she runs around yelling non-stop.

"What do you want Puffball." Bakugo growls, walking into the room followed by Kirishima. Mina, not surprisingly, ignores him to run to the elevators and run down the halls screaming. It took a few minutes for everyone to gather in the common room.

"Ashido, there is no reason to be running through the Dorm! It's dangerous." Iida states chopping the air. Ashido stands in front of everyone and just stands there hands on her hips, sporting the biggest smile.

"Alright everyone! I came up with the best Idea ever!" she yells, "I decided that we should make a class Tiktok!"

Iida, Momo and Todoroki look at her confused. Tokoyami, Shoji, Koda and a few more just resided to their fate. Izuku, Uraraka, Aoyama, and most of the Bakusquad are smiling brightly.

Kaminari jumps up, "Yeah! That'd be totally awesome!"

"Bro, I've wanted to make some but haven't gotten around to it. This'll be so Manly!" More voices of agreement traveled around before a simple question gets asked.

"What's a Tiktok?" Todoroki asks looking around. "Yes I would like to know as well." Momo tacks on. For a moment the room becomes silent. Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima, Izuku, and Jirou try to explain all at once. Bakugo pulls out his phone and simply loads up some Tiktok compilations for Dear Evan Hansen.

"These are Tiktoks." he says showing the three confused students the vid. After the vid finished, Todoroki and Momo had stars in their eyes, Momo more so. Iida clears his throat, adjusting his glasses, "While this can be a bonding activity for the class as a whole," Mina and Kaminari high-five at this, "I would like to implement some rules."

Sighing the 1A turns to the class prez. "First off, we all need to agree on a name. Second, keep swearing to the minimum, third if you are going to do a romantic themed one, only do it with who you are dating." He pauses for a moment looking around, "Any questions or additions anyone has?"

Everyone looks around but no one says anything. "Guess not! Now let's make a name!" Mina cheers jumping up."

"Oh wait I just thought of a rule." Izuku says raising his hand, "Someone needs to approve the ones Mineta makes."

"Hey!" Mineta complains as everyone else nods.

"Moving on." After name suggestions and rejections the class finally agreed.

"W-wait I was just joking, please don't." Midoriya pleads, only to get ignored.

With that they set up their account under the name Aizawa'sProblemkids!


	2. The beginning ofsomething

The vid shows Mina and Kaminari singing,

-Wake me up

-wake me up inside

-can't wake up

Suddenly Izuku runs pass them screaming

-SAAAAAAAVVVVEEEE MMMMEEEEEEEEEE!

Bakugo runs after the broccoli boi yelling

-GET BACK HERE!

"...Welp this is our first post and totally perfect" Mina says, grinning at Kaminari.

"Should we get someone else to make another one?" He asks as an explosion goes off outside.

"Sure! But who?" the two ponder for a moment.

"Have you finished making the first one yet?" Todoroki asks from the couch. The squad members turn to eachother smiling.

"Yup!~" Mina says before running off followed by Kami.

Todoroki looks up seeing them running, "I just want to read." he mutters sighing.

.

.

.

The vid shows Todoroki reading on the couch coming into frame. When suddenly Mina, Kaminari, Uraraka, Sero, and Izuku jump up from behind said coach

-Some-BODY ONCE TOLD ME IT'S YOUR POWER TODOROKI!~

The camera shakes as everyone goes back down.

-Why must you do this?


	3. The death of Present Mic

"SHOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAA!" Present Mic yells bursting into the teachers lounge. "Shota! Shota! Shota! Your kids made a Tiktok!" Aizawa looks up at his loud friend, even if he won't admit it.

"They made a Tiktok?" Mic nods rapidly, "...What's it called?" he asks almost afraid.

"Snk A-Aizawa's problem kids! Hahaha" He laughs. Toshinori chuckles hearing the name. Mic looks down at his phone and sees they posted a new vid. "Hey look a new one!"

The vid shows Mina

-Hit or miss

Kirishima

-I guess they never miss huh?

Sero

-You got a boyfriend

Jirou

-Bet he doesn't kiss ya

Kaminari, with his overloaded face

-Wheeeeyyy

Bakugo

-What is this?

.

.

.

One side shows Bakugo, Todoroki and Tokoyami dancing to Wannabe by the spice girls, in heels. The other shows Shinso, Monoma and Aoyama just standing there with a thumbs up.

"Why... why are they like this." Aizawa asks face in his hands.

Mic is just laughing silently on the ground. "Should we take him to Recovery girl?" Toshi asks.

"Leave him."


	4. Cuteness

The clip opens with Todoroki from the waist up in shot lip-syncing to Dancing in the dark by Bruce Springsteen

-You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark

Shinso steps into screen and kisses his right cheek, as Todoroki lights a small fire in his left hand. Shinso lip-syncs the next part

-This guns for hire. Even if we're just dancing in the dark

He covers the lens as he says dark.

.

.

.

The duet shows Jirou on the right lip-syncing to the parody take a look at my boyfriend pointing to her right towards Koda

-take a look at my boyfriend, he's the only one I got

Koda blushes and makes a heart with his hands towards Jirou, the music stops and jirou makes a heart to Koda with a soft smile


	5. Aizawa doesn't know what to do

The Duet shows Todoroki and Izuku looking to their left, munching on Popcorn, while on the right a picture of both Endeavor and Hisashi Midoriya are being burned with Love the way you lie playing in the background. Suddenly someone with white hair comes into the right screen and dumps a small bit of gasoline from a cup on to the picture increasing the flame.

.

.

.

Izuku and Todoroki are sitting eating popcorn when Iida comes up behind them.

-Stop you've violated the law

It switches to Shinso sitting down with popcorn of his own

-It's been awhile since I've seen a good brawl

Bakugo in a fighting stance

-I'm just getting warmed up

Monoma steps behind Bakugo

-You pathetic worm!

.

.

.

Aizawa has his face in his hands, "I don't know if I should punish them or not." Nezu who has been sipping on his tea turns to the tired teacher.

"What are they doing to have you question weither or not punishment is needed?" The man silently holds out his phone showing the Principal all the shenanigans his kids got up to. "They aren't hurting anyone, so as long as they don't put anyone in danger I don't believe punishment is needed." He concludes handing the phone back.


	6. They found out!

One Saturday afternoon, Shinso runs into the 1-A Dorms yelling, "HOLY SHIT! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND!" Haven been hanging around the class more often, everyone knows when Shinso runs and yells on his own accord you listen.

"What?" Izuku asks a drink in hand. Todoroki walks over to his boyfriend, taking his hand.

"Aizawa has a Tiktok!" The purple boy exclaims, causing a chain reaction. Izuku does a spit-take, Shoto gets sprayed by the water, Bakugo explodes a little and Mina rushes into the room.

"Did I hear that right?!" She yells squealing. Shinso just nods, turning his phone to the girl. Mina takes the phone and looks through the vids there. "This is awesome! We can totally do a duet with him!"

"Way ahead of you!" Shinso says taking back his phone. After messing with it for a moment he gives it back to his pink fluffy buddy.

.

.

.

The vid shows Aizawa on the right and shinso on the left I can swear I can joke plays in the background as they both take a push up position. Once the lyrics start they go down into a plank, but only Shinso goes back up as Aizawa just shakes his head and reaches off screen for a blanket towards Shinso who slides a blanket across in front of him and continues.

Aizawa takes the blanket and curls up and falls asleep, and shinso just falls on his side and motions unbelievingly at the adult.

.

.

.

Mina looses herself laughing after the clip ends, "I-if you Pff, worn't D-dati-i-i-ing Todo-doroki, Haa, I w-would Marry yooooouu, Bahahaha!" Todoroki hearing this pulls Shinso into his chest glaring at her.

.

.

.

The vid shows Shoji's face and goes into Izukus room.

-Hey Izuku, How do I...

He turns the phone towards Izuku holding a Bakugo doll with pins in different place.

-What do you need help with?

-Why do you have that?

Izuku looks at the doll then back at Shoji

-No reason

Aizawa looks at his phone, "Nezu I think Midoriya might need therapy."


	7. Don't worry love, Aizawa is here!

The vid opens to Ojiro holding an on Xbox controller wearing a headset, with No mercy playing in the background

~-Maybe I'll be Tracer- I'm already Tracer ~What about Widowmaker -I'm already Widowmaker ~I'll be

The music cuts out

-Pick a character or so help me I will wreck you myself!

.

.

.

Tsuyu walks up to Midoriya with someone else recording.

-Midoriya-chan?

-Yeah Asui

-Call me Tsu. but um how do you stay positive?

-Oh well that's easy!~ I lie to myself, every morning I wake up and lie to myself saying, "Everything will be a okay." But I'm lying and I don't know how much longer I can do it.

He then makes a strangled noise

-I'm going to go train se ya.

"Nezu! I'm getting Midoriya Therapy now! Where's his emergency contact numbers?"

"I'm already on it, Ah yes is this Ms. Midoriya?" Nezu asks while on the phone.


	8. Kiri why?

The vid shows Kirishima standing in front of the camera with the Barney theme playing. When it gets to you he starts Fortnite dancing hard. After a few seconds Tokoyami walks into the door frame and turn right round walking out again.

.

.

.

Hagakura and Izuku are swaying their hips with the Daddy Song playing in the background

-If you call me Daddy, I know he gettin in the panties soo, Daddy Daddy Daddy

Shoji and Fukidashi stick their heads into frame as Izuku burst out laughing

-Hello


End file.
